Charlotte Popcorn
Charlotte Popcorn is one of the many granddaughters of the late Charlotte Linlin, and is deemed a traitor to the rest of her family. Allowing herself to be captured by marines, she tricked them into not imprisoning her and in exchange becoming a modern warlord. She is among the youngest to ever been assigned the title of warlord, and has a former bounty of 45,000,000. She is also known as “The Walking Disaster.” Appearance Popcorn is a young woman of only slightly above average height. Her features resemble that of her aunts Smoothie and Galette, but in contrast dresses tomboyish. Her attire is often singed. She also wears long gloves and long boots so as to prevent misuse of her devil fruit. Personality She is devious and a pyromaniac, often enacting explosive pranks on the marines assigned as her handlers. She is for the most part upbeat and energetic. In combat she feigns innocence and cowardice, either running away or allowing an enemy to get the upper hand only to later use her power to turn the table in an instant. Relationships Family *Charlotte Linlin - Deceased before Popcorn was born *Charlotte Parfait - Relationship unknown Marines *Gureuma - The marine who captured Charlotte Popcorn. Their negotiation recruiting her to become a warlord promoted him to his position as admiral. Powers & Abilities As a war lord, she has been granted immunity for all past crimes as long as she follows orders from the world government. She has never held the rank of captain or has a crew, rather she is allowed to use marine headquarters as her home much to the dismay of the personnel. She was also granted her own battleship which she shortly then after sank. Her fighting ability is quite limber like that of gymnast and utilizing a series of both jabs and kicks, but doesn’t boast much physical strength. Her greatest strength is perhaps the military knowledge of enemy pirate crews especially that of her family’s. Devil Fruit She ate the Jirai Jirai no Mi, a dangerous devil fruit not just to those around her but to herself as well. A variant of other explosive devil fruits, it allows the user to turn any nonliving item they touch into a bomb with the advantage that it is a timed explosive to Popcorn's choosing. The disadvantage is that Popcorn is still susceptible to explosive damage so it's important for her to flee prior to the detonation. An item will begin flashing red prior to exploding. This power is applied to anything Popcorn touches, whether she means it to or not. It is not clear whether this fruit lacks the capability to deactivate or if Popcorn simply doesn’t care enough to master the ability. She requires her long gloves and boots just to prevent detonating everything she touches, even the ground she walks on will detonate if barefoot. She requires a new change of clothes every day before they explode, giving an indication of how long she can set an item before it explodes. Unlike other devil fruits whose powers deactivate if the user is rendered unconscious, knocking Popcorn unconscious only results in all items detonating at once. Trivia Jirai is Japanese for “landmine” Image used: Shiro - Deadman Wonderland Category:Godot83 Category:Shichibukai Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Protagonists